Halo: Numb3rs
by Numb3r Se7en
Summary: This is just my excuse for a series of action sequences...Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Halo: Numb3rsChapter 1

Greetings, readers! 'Tis I, the great and most handsome James! Sorry I haven't written in a while… hope you enjoy this tale…tale? Story. Story? That doesn't sound right…oh well. Enjoy!

This is a story about seven Spartans. Well, they weren't Spartans exactly; they were much, much better…cuz I'm one of 'em!

They were sitting in a Pelican when Se7en shouted, "Alright, team! It's now or never! Let's go!" They all dove out of the Pelican and landed on a Phantom. S1x was piloting the Pelican, so, naturally, she stayed behind. 5ive stayed with her. The rest of the Numb3rs jumped off the Phantom and landed on a Vampire. From there, they ran along it and jumped onto a mountain and slid down it. They slid to a stop to be greeted by a Warthog and a Mongoose.

F0ur immediately jumped on the machine gun on the back of the 'Hog. 0ne got in the passenger seat and Tw0 in the driver's seat. Se7en got on the driver's seat of the Mongoose and Thr33 on the back. They all drove off towards a massive building.

"Banshees on our six!" Thr33 shouted out.

F0ur turned the turret around and opened fire. The bullets hit one of them, and it crashed to the ground in a fiery explosion.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Thr33 and F0ur yelled in amazement.

"There's still another one," Se7en said. "If you don't mind."

F0ur aimed the turret at the second Banshee and fired. The bullets hit one of its wings and it lost control. It started wavering back and forth before turning on its turbo and charging towards 6ix and F1ve's Pelican. Se7en pulled out a DMR and shot an explosive round into the Banshee once in the other wing, causing it to lose control completely and dropping to the ground with a massive explosion.

Thr33 cheered again before Se7en nudged him with his elbow, making him wobble a bit and scream. He quickly grabbed onto Se7en's shoulder and pulled himself back up. "Jerk," Thr33 said in annoyance.

"Moron," Se7en replied. Tw0 chuckled to himself.

They arrived at the massive building, got out of they're vehicles, and entered the building.

T**wenty-one years earlier…**

"OW!" James cried out. "OW OW OW!" James tried pulling the massive spike out of his foot, but it was much too painful.

"What's wrong?" Dr. Halsey asked from behind him. James tried to hide his tear-filled eyes. "What's the matter?" James said nothing. Dr. Halsey knelt down next to him. "I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong." James still said nothing. Dr. Halsey pulled a soda can out of her satchel and opened it. James immediately looked over at the recently opened can. Halsey smiled. "If you tell me what's wrong, I'll give you a sip." James was intrigued. He showed her the spike jutting out of his foot. Halsey chuckled. She yanked out the splinter. "It's just a splinter." James raised an eyebrow in confusion. It seemed bigger when it was lodged in his foot.

"Hey, James!" Luke called out from the doorway that led to the eating room. "Lunch!"

Halsey looked at James. "Go on," she said. James looked into her eyes. "You don't want to be left behind." James nodded and ran to Luke. When James looked back at Halsey, she was just sitting there, smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

When they entered the massive structure, Se7en placed his hand on the side of his helmet. "Thanks for the air support, 6ix," he said calmly.

"_Hey, I helped too!" _5ive said through the mike.

Se7en sighed. "Thanks."

"_You're welcome," 5_ive said with a grin.

"And wipe that smile off your face," Se7en grumbled.

5ive stammered and turned to 6ix. "How does he know?" he asked.

"It's Se7en," 6ix said without taking her eyes off the sky in front of her. "Need I say more?"

Meanwhile, the rest of them were walking through the building. "Do we even know what we're looking for?" Thr33 asked.

"Apparently," Tw0 said, "it's a big button on the top…" Tw0 trailed off when he saw all the stairs leading up to the top with Covenant all over it. "…floor."

"Alright, team," Se7en said. "We've gotta get to the top of this building, and that's the only way. Let's do it."

F0ur spun around to face him. "WHAT!" he screamed.

"We've gotta go up."

Se7en just stared blankly at F0ur. F0ur's eye twitched. "THAT'S CRAZY!"

"Let's go guys!" Tw0 shouted.

"HOORAH!" Thr33 yelled before the two brothers started running up the stairs.

**Twenty-one years earlier…**

Brody was sitting at a table, eating his porridge, staring at a flickering light on the ceiling. Luke and James came and sat across from him. They looked at the light, then back at him. "What is it?" asked Luke.

"That light," Brody replied, "it bugs me."

"What is it with you and lights?" James asked.

"Not just any lights," Brody explained before pointing at the light. "That light."

James and Luke sighed in unison. "I'm going to go get some slop," Luke said before getting up from the table. "You guys want anything?"

"I'll have some slop," James said as he put his hand up.

He turned to Brody. "How about you?"

Brody said nothing. James leaned over to Luke. "He's in deep thought," James whispered. Luke walked off and joined the queue for lunch. James just stared at Brody. "Brode, you're scaring me." Brody just stared at the light. "Seriously."

Brody suddenly jumped for the light, but James pulled him back down. "That light is really annoying," Brody grumbled.

"You're an idiot," James groaned.

"I'm not an idiot," Brody said, "I'm a perfectionist."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Numb3rs started running up the stairs and began kicking Covenant a- "0ne!" Tw0 called out. FINE! INTERRUPT ME! 0ne turned to face Tw0. "Cover me! I need to reload!" 0ne ran up to Tw0 and slid to a stop before shooting a Grunt in the head.

"Nice shot!" Se7en shouted out.

An Elite snuck up behind Se7en before Thr33 shouted out, "Se7en! Behind you!"

Se7en turned around to face the giant alien before sighing. The Elite lifted its massive fist before widening his eyes. Se7en raised an eyebrow. It dropped to the ground with F0ur standing on the alien. "You owe me," he said while gasping.

Se7en chuckled. "Thanks."

F0ur smiled, but Se7en couldn't see it past his visor. "SAM!" Thr33 yelled out. Se7en and F0ur turned to see an Elite spearing an energy sword through Tw0's chest. "NOOOOOOO!" Thr33 ran at the Elite, pulled out his knife, and pounced on the Elite's back. The Elite screeched in pain as the knife dug into his its back.

F0ur and Se7en ran to Sam's side with Thr33. Thr33's eyes started to water. Sam took his helmet off and gasped for air before looking into the visor of his little brother. "Hey, bro," he wheezed. "So, what are you up to?"

Thr33 chuckled. "You're dying, and yet you're still cracking jokes."

"Yeah," Sam said with a smile, "I am pretty amazing." This time, F0ur couldn't help but join in on the laughter. Sam spat up some blood. "Oh," he said, "I think that's my que." Sam smiled. "Hope to see you soon."

Thr33 glared at him. "That's a terrible thing to say."

"Well, it's out there now."

Thr33 smiled. "You always were the-" Thr33 stopped when Sam's heart stopped. Thr33 clenched his fists. He spun around to face 0ne. "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE COVERING HIM!"

Thr33 got up and walked up to 0ne. "I didn't see him, okay?" 0ne asked.

Thr33 ground his teeth. "NO! NOT OKAY!" Thr33 said before punching 0ne. A piece of glass from 0ne's EVA helmet got knocked out. "YOU"RE HELMET LOOKS LIKE A GOLDFISH BOWL!"

0ne looked up at Thr33. You could now see his bright red eye through the slot where the sliver of glass was. "Wrong move," 0ne said before kicking Thr33 in the chest, blowing him into a wall.

Se7en jumped back just as Thr33 flew past. "Alright, that's enough." Thr33 pulled himself out of the wall and charged for 0ne. Se7en clotheslined Thr33 before picking him back up and throwing him at 0ne. 0ne tried to dodge but wasn't fast enough. Thr33 slammed into 0ne, forcing the two Spartans to fall onto the ground. Se7en walked up to the two sprawling on the floor. "Tw0 was a very good man and a great soldier. We'll all miss him, but blaming each other will get us nowhere." Thr33 and 0ne looked at each other. "You can beat each other up when we get out of here."

Thr33 glared at 0ne. "Alright," he said, "but I'm not going to like him."

**Twenty-one years earlier…**

Sam was standing in line for his porridge when Luke walked up to him and said, "Frontsies!"

He slid in front of Sam. "No," Sam said simply before shoving Luke out of the way.

"Yes!"

Luke tried to slide back, but Sam shoved him out again. "No!" Luke glared at Sam. He screamed and pounced on him. Sam yelped in shock before kneeing him in the face. Luke fell back and wiped the blood that wasn't there from his nose. He jumped for Sam before a Marine pulled Luke back. "Thanks for holding him back," Sam said before kicking Luke in the crotch. Another Marine held Sam back.

Dr. Halsey walked up to them. She turned to her side to see James standing next to her. "What are we going to do with them?" he asked.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

6ix and 5ive were sitting in the Pelican, taking down Phantoms and Banshees when 5ive said, "Umm, 6ix?"

"What is it, 5ive?" 6ix asked.

"Vampire."

"Vampires don't exit."

5ive sighed. "No, I meant the Covenant ship."

"Oh…Right…I knew that…" 6ix did a loop-de-loop, ended up behind the Vampire, and opened fire. The Covenant ship blew up in a purple explosion. "Got it!" 6ix called out. She looked over her shoulder to see 5ive sitting on his head. "Seatbelts save lives, 5ive. Seatbelts save lives."

5ive groaned and stood back up. He turned to see a whole army of Elite's equipped with dual energy swords, Ghosts, Wraiths, and Revenants. "6ix," he squeaked.

"What?" 6ix asked over her shoulder.

"There's a lot of them…"

6ix shot the Banshee she had been following and performed a 180. 6ix just stared at all the Covenant. "Wow," she said. "That is a lot."

"Blast 'em."

6ix looked at the 'no ammo' light flashing and sighed. She knew what she had to do. "5ive," she said before taking her helmet off.

5ive looked up. "Yeah, Rin?"

"Your jet-pack working?"

"Of course. Why?"

"5ive."

5ive was getting worried now. "What?"

"I need you to do me a favour."

5ive raised an eyebrow. "Sure, what is it?"

"I need you to give them hell."

5ive suddenly understood. "Yes, ma'am.

"Get outta here."

5ive nodded. He walked towards the back of the Pelican before looking over his shoulder. "6ix." 6ix didn't even look this time. "You give them hell too."

6ix chuckled. "Will do."

5ive jumped out of the Pelican and started aiming for the water. If his jetpack doesn't work, he at least doesn't want to break his neck. He switched on his jetpack, slowed to a stop, and landed safely on the ground. He turned to see Rin drive the Pelican into the army of Covenant, wiping out every last one of them. 5ive chuckled. "Nice." He saw a lone Ghost still partially intact, hopped on it, and drove off towards the massive building.

Twenty-one years earlier…

Rin came walking out of the restroom, saw Luke brawling with a kid she had never seen before, and sighed. "Luke, you tool." She walked up to Luke, by this time he and the stranger were being held back by Marines. "Luke, why?"

"Why what?" he asked.

"Why are you so stupid?"

Luke shrugged. "You know this kid?" asked a Marine.

"Yeah," she admitted, "he's my brother's friend."

James' eyes widened. "Don't drag me down with him!"

Halsey shook her head. "I'm very disappointed with you, Lucas." Luke's eyes dropped. She turned to Sam. "You too, Samuel."

Sam looked away. Rin sighed again. "I'm sorry, Dr Halsey. It won't happen again."

Halsey smiled at her. "I know."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Numb3rs had finally made their way up the massive staircase. "That took longer than planned," Se7en stated.

F0ur and Thr33 gasped for air. "YOU'RE INSANE!" they screamed in unison.

Se7en chuckled. "Yes."

F0ur and Thr33 sighed. "Well, we're here now. Where do we shut down this contraption-"

Thr33 got cut off when 5ive said, "Hey, guys!"

Everyone stared at him. "HOW DID YOU GET UP HERE SO FAST!" F0ur yelled.

"I took the lift," 5ive said as he pointed to the elevator.

F0ur and Thr33 were just standing there with their jaw hanging open. Se7en chuckled. "Alright, men! We've gotta move out!"

F0ur, Thr33 and 0ne all started looking for the main console. 5ive walked up to Se7en. "Sir, Rin is-"

"I know," he replied without even looking. "There's no way you would've left your post unless there was no post." Se7en just stared blankly at a wall. "I'm sure you did all you could." 5ive nodded. "Good, now, start looking for the main console." 5ive nodded again, turned around, and walked through a doorway. Se7en stood there for a bit before doing the same thing his men were doing, their job.

Five minutes later, Thr33 called out, "I found it!"

Everyone ran into the same room as Thr33 and stared at a round console. "How does it work?" F0ur asked.

"That's what 5ive is here for," Se7en said as he motioned 5ive to the console. 5ive complied.

5ive started pressing buttons and pulling levers when he finally said, "Okay, Thr33, press that button," 5ive pointed to a big red button, "and the self-destruct should start up."

Thr33 nodded, reached for the button, and BANG! He dropped to the floor with 0ne pointing a gun at Thr33's corpse. "BRIAN!" 5ive yelled out.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT!" F0ur screamed.

"Because, than your mission would be complete," 0ne replied simply.

"So your with the Covenant?" Se7en asked.

"Exactly. Because, you see…" 0ne trailed off about something, but the rest of them weren't really listening.

"So, basically your on the Covenants' side?" 5ive asked.

0ne frowned. "Well, yeah basically, but it's much more complex than that."

"Complex is boring," Se7en stated. "F0ur, shoot him."

F0ur complied almost instantly and blasted 0ne's head off. "Glad he's outta the way," F0ur said.

"Yeah, now we can finally start the self-destruct on this puppy," 5ive said before reaching for the button. A purple needle suddenly speared through his head and he dropped to the ground.

"BRODY!" F0ur and Se7en screamed.

Twenty-one years earlier…Brian was sitting in the detention facility when Luke and Sam got escorted in too. "Hey, bro," Brian greeted Sam.

"Hey, BB," Sam greeted back.

"BB?" Brian asked.

"Short for 'Bro Brian'."

Luke rolled his eyes. "Who's that?" Brian asked.

"Apparently, that's Lucas," Sam answered.

"I prefer Luke," Luke said.

"That's nice, Lucas."

Luke sighed. "So, Brian, what did you do?"

"Depends, what did you do?" he asked.

Luke frowned. "I attacked your brother."

Brian laughed. "I wish I was there to see that. Sam, what did you do?"

Sam frowned, too. "I attacked Lucas."

"I told you, I prefer Luke," Luke growled.

Sam and Brian shrugged. "Whatever."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

F0ur stared at Brody's corpse. "He's dead," he said. Se7en nodded. F0ur turned to see 0ne holding a needler in his hand. "YOU SHOT HIM!" F0ur yelled.

"How are you still alive anyway?" Se7en asked 0ne.

"I told you," 0ne said. "I'm a super cyborg created by the Covenant. Weren't you listening?" Se7en and F0ur coughed awkwardly. 0ne's eyes widened. "YOU WEREN'T EVEN LISTENING!"

Se7en chuckled. "Nope." He pulled out his DMR, shot 0ne in the chest, and blew him up.

"How did you make him blow up?" F0ur asked.

"They're explosive rounds," Se7en said simply.

"Imagine explosive round rocket launchers."

Se7en just stared at him. "That's stupid." Se7en reached for the self-destruct button before quickly jumping back, narrowly dodging a green rocket. Se7en turned to see a gang of Grunts with fuel rod guns. A Grunt fired again, but Se7en did a back flip, kicking the rocket, and landing back on his feet. The rocket did a 180 and blew up the five Grunts.

F0ur gasped in awe. "THAT WAS SO COOL!"

Se7en turned back to the console, only to be smashed in the chest by a Hunter. Se7en flew into a column. "Just my luck," he said before getting up. Se7en pulled out his DMR, aimed at the Hunter, and pulled the trigger. CLICK. CLICK CLICK CLICK. It was out of bullets. Se7en chuckled nervously.

F0ur pulled out his shotgun. "It's okay, Se7en," he said. "You get out of here."

Se7en shook his head. "No, this is our mission and I'm going to-"

"Don't give me that bunny!" he ordered. Se7en was in shock. "You may be my leader but you're my friend first and I'm not gonna let you die over something you don't need to!" Se7en was frozen. "This building will fire its laser in a couple of minutes, and it will hit Earth." Se7en nodded. "The transport will be leaving the planet in a few minutes, and if you're not on it I won't be able to live with myself."

Se7en watched as F0ur took his helmet. "But Luke."

"But nothing." Luke loaded his shotgun. "When the self-destruct goes off it'll destroy this whole planet and everyone on it."

Se7en went to argue, but didn't. "Thanks."

Luke smiled. "Now, get outta here." Luke turned to him. "NOW!" He kicked Se7en out the window.

Se7en hit the ground with a massive THUD. "Good thing I'm a Spartan," he told himself. He turned to see the Mongoose that they had arrived on, got in, and drove for the LZ. He soon arrived there and got on the Pelican. Dr Halsey and Captain Blakemore were there. Captain Blakemore helped Se7en on and they both sat down. "Where's the other's?" the Captain asked.

Se7en stared at the building that he had just left. "They didn't make it."

"How'd you escape?" Halsey asked.

"Luke kicked me out the window."

The Captain chuckled. "Yeah, that's Numb3r F0ur alright."

The Pelican rocked a bit as they started taking off and the door closed. Halsey looked at Se7en. "Why didn't you stay?" she asked. She knew he would never leave his crew.

Se7en turned to her and replied simply, "I didn't want to be left behind."

CastJames as Numb3r Se7en

Rin as Numb3r 6ix

Brody as Numb3r 5ive

Luke as Numb3r F0ur

Other James as Numb3r Thr33 (I called him Brian to avoid confusion)

Sam as Numb3r Tw0Michael as Numb3r 0ne

Cooper as Captain Blakemore

Dr Halsey as herself

Elite number one as Elite number one

Elite number two as Elite number two

Written by James

Edited by Rin

Special thanks to the cast who played the Numb3rs for having such great personality!


	7. An Interview with the cast

An Interview with the cast from

Halo: Numb3rs

James: Hello, audience!

Se7en: Where are we?

James: My base

Tw0: It looks like a bedroom

James: Summer bedroom. Anyway, I'm going to ask you guys questions, and you're going to answer them. 'Kay?

F0ur: You look familiar

Se7en: Yeah, you look a lot like me

James: *cough cough* So, what was it like taking out a whole Covenant planet?

Thr33: How did you-"

James: JUST ANSWER THE QUESTION!

F0ur and Thr33: *whimper*

5ive: Well, I was dead, so…yeah

James: I meant F0ur

F0ur: I died…so, I don't know

Se7en: I was the only survivor

James: Interesting…*writes something down on a notepad*

6ix: What are you writing? I have a right to know!

James: No you don't

6ix: Well…yeah, but…I would still like to know

James: Oh, well. Did you all enjoy your flashback parts?

Everyone but 0ne: *nods*

0ne: Why didn't I get one?

James: Because you're boring

0ne: *gasps* I'm waaaaaaaay more interesting than these morons

6ix and Thr33: Oh…

James: Anyw—

0ne: I'm a cyborg for crying out loud!

James: Still not cool

Se7en: We're all cyborgs anyway

0ne: You guys are Spartans. It doesn't count

F0ur: But you're a Spartan, too

5ive: So, technically, you're a robot

0ne: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *head explodes*

James and Se7en: *stare at headless 0ne*

James: Now that he's out of the way, what di—

Captain Blakemore: WHY WASN'T I A MAJOR CHARACTER!

James: *sigh* Because, I got bored of writing this story and just threw you in at the end

Captain Blakemore: WELL HOW COME HALSEY GOT A BIGGER PART THAN ME!

James: 'Cause she's awesome

Halsey: Yeah!

Tw0: When did you two get here?

Captain Blakemore: *shrug*

0ne: *gets back up*

Se7en: *sigh and blasts him in the chest*

0ne: *drops back down to the floor*

Rin: Hey, why are the peeps from your fanfic here?

James: Interview

Rin: Oh, okay *walks off to her nook*

James: So, did you enjoy this interview?

Se7en: You mean it's over?

F0ur and Thr33: *cheer and dance*

James: After this, though, you go back to your grave

5ive: What!

James: We're done here

The End 


End file.
